


Whispers

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Haunting, M/M, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Elio is haunted by Oliver.





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who edit-ed and co-wrote!

   
"Elio," 

Elio is too engrossed in his current task that he thinks he may be hearing things.

"Elio," comes the whisper again.

Elio looks up to where the sound comes from. Sees nothing, just the usual stack of books and the curtains billowing from the open window.

Suddenly disheartened, Elio sighs and rubs his face with both his hands. He looks down at the more or less neatly scribbled music notes in his composition book before playing the last string of original notes that bleeds into Bach.

Frustrated Elio picks up his pencil and scribbles in the book again. When he nearly re-writes the entire song, he realizes that he is taking his mood out on the poor composition. He shuts his book, the piano top and escapes to his bedroom with the intention to sleep. Unfortunately sleep doesn't come easy.

 

A few weeks later the whisper beckons Elio yet again. Elio turns from his book and sits up but it's just him and the dancing drapes, fanning him as he reads on his couch. Waving the whisper off, Elio looks back down at his book.

When the voice beckons the second time, the first few pages of the book flutter open from the pile of books. It's Armance. Specifically the one he obtained during _that_ summer.

 

When his name gets called for the third time in the month Elio is in his bed and the cold hand that runs down his ribs gets him going. Elio reaches over to grab his hibernating laptop. Starts up Columbia's website, searches around and finds something useful.

He glances at the date feeling like the knockout blow to the stomach he got in ‘91.

He recalls waiting hours at the place they had chosen to meet. Yet Oliver never arrived, never called, e-mailed or even sent a letter. Fuck, even a messenger pigeon would have been welcomed but nothing ever came. 

Now Elio knows why.


End file.
